Pokémon GO: Jódete, son las 2AM
by Sthefynice
Summary: Todo lo que Harry quería era dormir. Pero, ¿quién duerme cuando hay Pocket Monsters virtuales por atrapar? [Traducción autorizada.]


**Pokémon Go Fuck Yourself It's 2AM**

 _(Escrito originalmente al inglés por **Nica.** Historia traducida por **Sthefynice** ) _

**Sinopsis:** Todo lo que Harry quería era dormir. Pero, ¿quién duerme cuando hay Pocket Monsters virtuales por atrapar? [Traducción autorizada.]

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter junto con su universo y personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La autora original de este fanfic es **Nica** y pueden leer su trabajo original en **AO3**. Lo único que me pertenece aquí es la traducción.

Esta historia solo se encuentra (y se encontrará) ubicada únicamente en Fanfiction y en mi perfil de AO3: **Sthefy**.

No he autorizado (ni autorizaré) a que otra persona comparta mis trabajos en otros sitios fuera de los ya mencionados. A lo sumo, acepto que se hagan reseñas y críticas de los mismos, con los enlaces de las pags para su debida lectura, y sobre todo, que me avisen del hecho para poder estar al tanto.

 _Dile ¡ NO! al Plagio._

 **BetaReader:** Aldo PG.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Pokemón GO!AU, viñeta exclusiva con fines humorísticos.

 **Notas de Autor (Nica):** _"Soy regateadora y esto es una fiel muestra de ello._ _Ha pasado casi un año ya desde la última vez que he publicado algo y en alguna parte tenía que llegar esto. Lo siento lmao."_

* * *

Después de un tranquilo, largo y francamente agotador día que Harry tuvo, sólo quería dormir. Podía manejar un doble turno en el trabajo, o incluso soportar a una molesta cantidad de clientes groseros en dos días distintos, pero ¿tolerar todo eso en un solo día? Quería salir disparado con sus propios pies sólo para poder irse temprano del trabajo.

Pero, finalmente, ya en casa y acostado en la cama con su novio, toda la tensión acumulada del día era sacudida y olvidada. Y Harry finalmente podía tener una noche completa de sueño.

Aunque por supuesto, no todos parecían desear que eso pasara.

―Harry. Harry, despierta.

Harry se aferraba a los últimos vestigios de sueño hasta que el parloteo incesante de su novio le despertó por completo. ― ¿H-huh? ¿Tom? ¿Qué...?

Tom ya se incorporaba fuera de la cama y agarró los pantalones más cercanos que pudo encontrar. ―Harry, tenemos que irnos ya mismo. En este mismo instante. ―Su tono de voz era tenso y cargaba una nota de urgencia que hizo a Harry sobresaltarse de inmediato.

Se apuró para incorporarse también. ― ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué pasa ?! ―Inquirió con preocupación.

Tom ya estaba atando los cordones de un par de viejos zapatos que usaba para sus días de trabajo en el patio. Su respuesta parecía fuera de lugar. —No hay tiempo Harry, levántate, tenemos que irnos.

Dándose cuenta que era completamente raro el ver a Tom tan despierto en plena madrugada, Harry le pregunta: —Espera-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto? —Metió una pierna a través de un par de pantalones de chándal antes de que finalmente mirara a su reloj de alarma por un momento. —Son las... ¡Tom, son las dos de la mañana! ¡Tengo que trabajar en cinco horas! —Por un breve instante, Harry se mantuvo allí de pie, confundido, alarmado y medio somnoliento, a medio vestir con sus pantalones por la mitad, mirando a su novio y el pensamiento de que finalmente éste se había vuelto completamente loco.

—Olvídate del trabajo, Harry, esto es una emergencia. —Tom ya estaba a mitad de camino para irse de la casa antes de que Harry finalmente agarrara sus pantalones, y por la prisa se colocara un par de sandalias por falta de tiempo.

En el momento en que Harry caminaba hacia la entrada principal, Tom ya se está moviendo a través del césped. — ¡Tom! Qué demonios, ¡¿a dónde vas ?! ¿Por qué no estamos conduciendo? Uf, mierda, ¡al menos déjame cerrar la puerta! —Rápidamente, Harry arrebató las llaves de la mesa cerca de la puerta principal, y se fue, cerrándola detrás de él.

Cerca de su buzón de correo, Harry pudo escuchar el grito de Tom. Tenía la esperanza de que los vecinos no se quejaran de eso. — ¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Tenemos que movernos rápido antes de que se desaparezca! —Y nuevamente, antes de que Harry pudiese saber de lo que estaba hablando y alcanzarlo, Tom se alejó. Pudo ver a Tom mirando fervientemente a su teléfono.

—...¡¿Antes de que se vaya?! Tom, ¿qué es lo que estás mirando en tu teléfono? —Y así como así, de repente, cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se detuvo en seco, a varios pies de distancia de Tom. —Espera. Tom... ¿en serio me arrastraste hasta aquí a las _2AM_ a causa del jodido _Pokemon Go_?!

Y como si fuera jodídamente habitual, Tom no se pierde de nada. —No, yo te traje hasta aquí porque hay un Gengar cerca y yo lo NECESITO, Harry. —Por la manera en la que lo dijo era, literalmente, más serio y grave que la vez en la que Tom le había dicho a Harry que el gilipollas de Severus Snape se encontraba en el hospital. —Tom Riddle... ¡no lo puedo creer! —Harry arrastró la palma de la mano por su cara y empiezó a preguntarse si existen aplicaciones de control parental para mierdas como ésta. —Ugh, qué carajos...

Obviamente, Tom no estaba escuchando. — ¡Oh! ¡Nos estamos acercando! Apúrate Harry, o te dejo atrás. —Y así sin más, se marcha, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

—Tú, jodido cabrón... —Murmura Harry y pone los ojos en blanco. —Está bien, espera, ya voy. —Trota de manera patética para alcanzarlo y cuando apenas lo logra, agarra la mano desocupada de su novio y la sostiene para no quedarse atrás (de nuevo).

Después de un momento de silencio, Harry mira hacia arriba en dirección a Tom, y luego baja su mirada y la fija en la pantalla de su teléfono. — ¿...Un Gengar? ¿De verdad? Déjame ver. —Pasado algún tiempo, sacó su propio teléfono para unirse tardíamente a la caza nocturna.

Trabajar a primera hora es jodido.

* * *

 **Notas de Traductora: ** ¡Hola! Bueno, decir mis razones del haber traducido esto creo que sobran a estas alturas xD Pero apenas leí esta viñeta, supe que tenía que compartirla con ustedes x,D no vamos a negar que a estas alturas, _Pokemon GO!_ está influyendo mucho en nuestras vidas y bueno, desde que salió la App, todos los fandoms en general están revolucionando con sus fanarts, headcanons y, por supuesto, fanfics. Tumblr y Pinterest más que nadie lo sabe xD Desde luego el Potterverso no podía ser la excepción, ¿verdad?

Espero que les haya gustado y si fue así, por favor dejénme saber sus opiniones en los comentarios.

Oh, y en la versión original, antes de que Harry se uniera a Tom en la cacería, él le responde: _"_ _You utter bag of dicks"_ , palabrota que cumple con la función de ofender bastante y que tiene muchos significados a la vez. Escogí la respuesta que pudieron visualizar arriba, ya que me parecía una respuesta adecuada para la situación.

En fin, quería que supieran eso. Si son usuarias (os) de Tumblr, pueden buscar a la autora por su seudónimo: **hellomisterriddle**.

¡Nos leeremos próximamente!


End file.
